Scarlett Murder
by sykoscarlett
Summary: This is a tale about Scarlett, daughter of Sirius Black and how her powers, love, and a prophecy may change the outcome of the war. If you like drama, power, romance, secrets, suspense, action and a badass heroine then this story is for you. Books 4-7
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling therefore; I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Otherwise if you don't recognize it from any of the books then it is mine. So no stealing you meanie butt faces!

A/N: Hey guys this has been an idea that has been in my head for a while. If you like it please tell me and I will be sure to continue updating frequently. Just a warning though I am planning on making it pretty long and the rating may go up.

There is no good or evil only power and those too weak to seek it – J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, spoken by Quirinus Quirrell

Prologue

Eternal gloom. That is what I woke up to on September, the first. Then with a triumphant smirk I remembered how I got here, as it was quite difficult, I literally had to kill.

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Sounds perfectly harmless right? Well trust me when I say it's not! There were species of creatures in here that I'm not even sure exist. Well at least I got some DADA practice before school begins. I just recently got here about a month ago. I thought that food would be a problem but apparently not as the house elf here adores me. He keeps on claiming that my grandmother would be so proud.

The year was 1994; i was 14, and heading off to 4th year. 1994. What a significant year for me, 4th year was. The dark lord. My father. The prophecy. Harry. Ah Harry. But enough about that, in order to get there i need to get to Hogwarts first.

The room I am currently residing in is dark and dreadful, just the way I like it. The dark emerald green walls and plush ebony duvet appealed to me the moment I walked in. The room intrigued me as it was the only one locked in the gothic manor and I just had to open the door. Regulas Articulas Black, the door said. The name sounds familiar, probably one of Dmitri's death eater friends. Dmitri, that name makes my blood boil and my skin run cold. But Dmitri can't hurt me anymore I thought with sadistic glee, Dmitri is dead. Gone forever. HA! And I killed him!

I then calmly stepped out of bed and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black bustier with my leather jacket and my cage heels. With a wave of my wand all of my stuff was packed and set in my trunk, which I then shrunk and slipped in my pocket. HA, underage magic my arse! They can't find me here, nobody can. That was another one of the reasons why I chose this place to stay, because it was unplottable. I did some research on it after I got here. It's a good thing mum gave me the address otherwise I wouldn't have a place to stay. Mum. The darkness and dread is coming back. _Pull yourself together Scarlett that was in the past,_ I thought callously.

It's time for a fresh start, it's time for Hogwarts. I then confidently pointed my wand to an old hairbrush while thnking of the platform and said, _Portus._ With one touch I felt a tug in my belly and closed my eyes, attempting to avoid the inevitable nausea. The moment they opened I was in the center of kings cross station. Inside there will be a scarlet steam engine once I pass through the platform. Mum told me enough stories of Hogwarts for me to know that. As I was walking I felt another tug at my navel, no this was not from a portkey, this was from nerves. I shouldn't be nervous though, this is what I've wanted for a long time. I'm finally going where I'm meant to be, Hogwarts. I then calmly collected myself and confidently strutted through Platform 9¾. The Hogwarts Express was now in plain view. Finally satisfied I made my way onto the train. I am Scarlett Helena Sewlen-Black and this is my story.

A/N: Sooo guys how was it?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me: I OWN HARRY POTTER!HAHAHAHAHA

JK Rowling(with a team of lawyers): like hell you do bitch SUE HER FOR EVERYTHING SHES GOT

Me: I'm sorry I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IT WAS ALL A LIE PLEASE DON'T TAKE LEXI MY STUFFED BANANA SNAKE! * running away like an idiot*

…I need coffee…

"Bitterness is like cancer it eats upon the host. But anger is like fire, it burns it all clean." ~Maya Angelou

Chapter 1 – 1 month earlier

_I AM SO FRIKI'N BORED! _

My day started as normal. I woke up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I then skipped (yes _I_ _skipped,_ Dmitri wasn't home so I could do whatever the hell I wanted) down to get breakfast from my house elf Minky. Normal. As I was trotting like a racehorse on steroids I literally ran into mum.

Now I'm into neither women nor incest (not that there is a problem with that…..well women… incest is still kind of creepy but, to each her own right?) but I have to admit my mum was hot!

I'm not trying to be conceited or anything but going by what people tell me I'm pretty hot too but I look nothing like mum. With my waist-length inky black wavy hair and freckles, I have nothing on my mum's pin strait signature white blond Malfoy hair and perfect complexion. We do share the same eye color and body type. We're both tall and curvy but not fat or sickeningly skinny but in the middle (even though I'm significantly taller rising at 5'10 next to her slightly above average 5'8) and we share the same eye color of a dark indigo but my eyes are quite heavy and make me look sleepy all of the time, but anyways back to the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Scarlett Sewlen?" mum practically growled at me.

"Well the wardens off on one of his deathly edible conventions so I'm just doing my own thing you know! By the way I think you should stop letting him go as he's already quite round in the middle if you know what I mean" I replied with a smirk.

"Uh stop! It is way too early for your cheek…and what of your lessons hmmm? Just because your homeschooled doesn't mean you get special treatment young lady," She screeched ignoring the death eater comment all together.

"I'm done. I completed my whole 3rd year no thanks to you! And it's SUMMER! NO SCHOOL MOTHER! Plus it's not like I chose to be homeschooled. I still don't understand why I can't go to Hogwarts,"

"I already told you Scarlett, Dmitri won't allow it and your smarter than me already, like you need my help!" She said exasperatedly

"Fine whatever why are you lurking in the hallways anyways hmmmm… should you be asleep and nursing a hangover potion by now?"

"First of all I do not lurk. Secondly that is no way to speak to your mother when you know I'm depressed, and finally I'm going out."

"Fine whatever" I mumbled as I turned around but as I was walking I shouted "12 years is way too long to be depressed over some guy!"

"I know." She whispered then quickly apperated away to god knows where

Now if your wondering who that guy is I'll give you a hint...does mass murderer Sirius Black ring any bells? How about escaped convict? I knew of my father since i was young and wondered why Dmitri seemed to hate me so much. All I know of him is that he escaped Azkaban and diddn't even bother to ring me up AND it's his fault mum had to marry Dmitri, who is her second cousin and the only eligible pureblood who was willing to marry a woman, pregnant with another man's child, as he himself was sterile. Bloody awful parenting skills if you ask me.

And that brought me back to where I am now. BORED TO DEATH! I then decided to read a book. So after rereading standard book of spells Year 6 for the third time and practicing everything in the book I was still bored. (But it was quite fun practicing non-verbal jinxes on Minky) I then read the rise and fall of the dark arts for the umpteenth time but then I got to Voldemort and his death eaters, my blood started to boil.

Now there is something you must know about me, I may sometimes be a ruthless, cold hearted, and an altogether sadistic bitch, but I hated everyone EQUALLY. I would never be prejudiced against a person because of their blood status and i would never bow down to anyone, that's why the idea of death eaters is so disgusting to me. I mean they are just a bunch of rich so called pureblooded old people whose so called pureblood is diluted so much that if you go far enough back, they all have some relation to a muggle at some point. They are filthy hypocrites and I hate them.

Anyways I'm still kind of bored so I felt myself drifting down to the library as normal to find a book. As I entered the library I took the time to appreciate the many leather bound books around me, they were beautiful. But I then came to a realization; I can now go to the restricted section I realized. Dmitri and mum absolutely forbade me from stepping foot in there until I was of age and even went as far as putting an age line around it. I never really cared much but I'm now curious.

I used a jinx that would render it useless for one hour before it threw me out, I read about it in _jinxes_ _for jest_; and passed through without a problem. When I went there I saw a bookcase with a silver, journal looking book titled _Memories_.

_That looks interesting enough_, I thought

As I went to pull it out, it started to glow blue, and then the book case moved.

There lying behind the bookcase was an alcove with a pensive lying in the middle. Me, being the curious person I was, just had to check it out.

The pensive itself was beautiful. Ivory and silver, it was extraordinary with the moldings of snakes all over the basin. As I looked at the water I saw a memory already inside. I looked around to see if there was an empty bottle around and there was. It was titled Scarlett Sewlen-Black and that piqued my curiosity as it looked to be about me. Well they say curiosity killed the cat…or snake in my case

It was dark outside. There was a beautiful, large, gothic castle that I realized was Hogwarts. I saw two people sitting under a tree, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin I realized. As I got closer I saw my mum and a boy. My mum couldn't be older than 17 and this boy looked about the same age. Then I heard them

"Sirus, I have to talk to you," My mum said panicked.

_Sirius? _I thought _Sirius Black? As in my father? Of course Sirius Black there is no way that there's two women deranged enough to name their son Sirius. That's just too cruel…_

"What is it Selene. Whats wrong?" the boy replied hesitantly.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father"

"What!"

_What…oh wait I knew that part_

"Sirius Black I am pregnant and you are the father of my child."

_Wait WHAT? Black is my father? Haha now I'm just messing with you_

"Your pr-pr-pregnet!"

"Yes darling I am she said soothingly."

"But HOW!"

"It looked like my contraceptive potion wasn't brewed up to par as I hoped it was damn Severus"

"What are we going to do? I always knew you shouldn't have trusted that snake"

"Well you see that's not all…" she said, not mentioning again how he is the best potioneer she knew

"Wait what? There's more?

_There's more?_

"Yes ummm have you ever heard of the unknown prophecy?"

"No Whats that?"

"In order to get up there I have to tell you a little family history, well let me start with this. Did you know that Voldemort is a half-blood?"

"Wait what?"

_Like I said filthy hypocrites, the lot of them_

"Yes he's a half blood by the name of Tom Riddle. His mother was Merope Gaunt a pureblood Slytherin descendent, and his father was a muggle."

"Wait Voldemort's a Slytherin descendent? Well that explains the parseltoungue"

_Wait I thought she said FAMILY history_

"Darling if you ever want me to finish my story you must stop interrupting as it's quite a long one. Anyways yes he's a Slytherin but as I said he's only half-blood, his mother put a love spell on the muggle, Tom Riddle and when she was pregnant with a son, she stopped giving him the potion, and he left her. Merope Gaunt died in childbirth and Tom Riddle was an orphan"

"Wow"

"Yes I know many don't know that story but the one I'm going to tell you now is even less known. Before Merope Gaunt fell for Tom Riddle, she had an affair with Leo Malfoy and they had a daughter." "By then her infatuation with Tom had already started and she left her child with Leo. Unlike the child's mother, Leo cared for her and kept her. As the questions arose he claimed that the child, Marlena, was his new wife's, as he had just recently gotten married. His new wife did not mind as the child was a girl and her son Abraxtas Malfoy, would be the heir. So Marlena grew up with the Malfoy's and went on to marry Garrett Sewlen. They then had me"

"Wait WHAT THE FUCK! You're related to VOLDEMORT!"

_He's not a very bright one is he? I figured that out ages ago? Well more like 2 minutes, but still._

"No need to be crude or vulgar darling, after all you look surprised, I am a Slytherin."

"I still don't understand how that happened, your way to nice. But what it is about the prophecy? You said there is more."

"There is. It came out during about the 14th century, they called it the unknown prophecy because who it's about is unknown. The prophecy is so descriptive that only the person it was about may have all of the characteristics."

"Well what is it."

"Well the most important characteristics were that it was to a woman born of the Sewlen blood line to help defeat a dark lord. This woman will have unheard of power but may be tempted away from her path and switch sides. Every woman of the Sewlen bloodline was told this prophecy word by word since then, in hopes that the woman of the prophecy will be discovered. It went like this:

_In the ides of December a child will be born_

_To aide and save the people who are torn_

_Through murder her quest will start_

_Blood thirsty rampage will make her depart_

_Her ancestral home she comes to be_

_Mourning the dead and meeting the key_

_For her love and savior lies within_

_His side she will aide and help win_

_When the dark lord rises again_

_Only she will be his friend_

_But beware this child should be warned _

_She will be tempted away by the woman twice scorned_

_Within the boy she trusted, her enemy lies_

_The heart of a powerful dark lord slowly dies_

_For this child will have more power than even he_

_And will murder again to save the key_

_To get revenge is her goal _

_But great many lives she had stole _

_She finds the secrets through the lie_

_Traitor of murderers was the spy_

_For she is the unknown power never to be heard_

_Neither life nor death will know a word_

_Creepy._ I thought

"Wow creepy." _Hey that was my line stupid Black grr_ "Selene for curiosities sake when is our child due? "

"December 15"

"Oh," he chocked out

_Ha take that Black! I'M the power! What now ha I'm more powerful then Voldemort ha ha ha ha ha ha…. _

"Scarlett"

For a second I thought that my mother from the pensive was talking but I was then pulled out by a firm hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" My mother asked with a horrified look on her face.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am a proud owner of a brand new black knt petal skirt from urban outfitters and a pair of black leather booties but alas Harry Potter does not make the list of things to buy before school starts…otherwise I'd be rich enough to buy a pair of Jimmy Choos for every day of the year!

Men are like parking spaces. All the good ones are taken and the rest are handicapped.-unknown

Chapter 2- 1 month earlier

"Mum I…." I replied shakily

"SCARLETT HELENA BLACK WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE RESTRICTED SECTION"

"HEY" I replied gaining my confidence, " you have NO right to be yelling at me Ms. My Daughter Is Related To Voldemort And Is Supposed To Kill People And Be More Powerful Than Him But I Feel NO Desire What So Ever To Tell Her!"(A/N: wow is that a mouthful or what?)

Mum looking guilty has nothing to say.

"So mother when were you planning on telling me? Hmmm? Or did it just slip your mind? You seemed to have no problem whatsoever telling my bloody death eater of a father about it an-"

"Your father was no death eater Scarlett." Mum said, cutting me off "I don't know the whole story but your father was no murderer and he would never betray Lilly and James, he would've given his life for them."

"Yea well what about me, his bloody daughter? Did the so called innocent Azkaban escapee ever stop by and ask to speak to his only child I mean he coul-"

"He did actually." mum said cutting me off yet again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHY IS THIS THE FIRST TIME I'M HEARING OF THIS? HE'S MY BLOODY FATHER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED THAT THE MAN STOPPED BY FOR TEA AND AN AFTERNOON CHAT WITH THE DAUGHTER HE HASN'T HAD CONTACT WITH SINCE SHE WAS A FLOATING SPERM INSIDE OF HIM?"

"Scarlett," mum said exasperatedly, " Incase if you haven't noticed your stepfather is a vicious man who wouldn't hesitate to kill an Azkaban escapee and the person to impregnate his wife if he caught him having tea and biscuits in the sitting room."

"Oh" I mumbled feeling kind of stupid. " well what do I do now?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I finish talking to you about the prophecy and you do something stupid... like go to Number 12 Grimmuald place London WHICH IS UNPLOTTABLE." She finished in a barely audible whisper with emphasis

Now my mother may have her moments but she is in no way daft enough to give me a suggestion to do something she would find stupid. There must be a reason why she's even mentioning this place and I think I may have an idea…

"Now about the prophecy-"

"Ha I see the bitch is finally learning the only thing she's good for, and the only reason why you are both alive and well in my house." Said a dark and malicious voice

Said voice belonged to a man who could've been very handsome had it not been for the ugly sneer on his face and the dried and peeling blood staining his impeccable tan skin and pristine white robes. This man was about 6 feet tall with black hair and the beginning of wrinkles starting to appear on his face. This man was my stepfather Dmitri Sewlyn.

"So Father how was your day? Been torturing helpless muggle again I see"

"No" he said with a smirk "Not muggles, actually, I just met with a friend of yours Selene, does the name Bertha Jenkins ring a bell?"

"NO NOT BERTHA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!"

"Ah well you see." He said calmly "the dark lord no longer has any use for her. so I cut her up a bit, tortured her, then killed her."

"Not Bertha," she said sobbing

Mum then did something she had never done before, something the both of us should've done years ago, something to this day I will never forget. Mum slapped him. But mums mistake was she forgot her wand in her bedroom. Without a wand mum was defenseless, so when Dmitri cried _Crucio_ she had no way of retaliating and stopping him.

"Who do you think you are Bitch?" He screeched "You dare harm me in my own house? You dare raise a hand against a man? You dare disrespect the man who has held you and your nuisance of a daughter under my roof?"

She was breathing heavily as he took the curse off

"You dare bring Scarlett into this? We both know that the only reason we married was because I was disowned for joining the order and you were ordered by your worthless dark lord to keep an eye on Scarlett, never letting her leave, so that she wouldn't turn against him."

_Crucio, _he coldly said again "you dare say a word against the dark lord? You will be punished dear Selene trust me on that-

"SCARLETT REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU GO THERE THEN ON SEPTEMBER 1st GO TO YOUR ANCESTRAL HOME YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED"

"Hah like that little chit is going anywhere. After I'm done with you she's coming with me and I'm taking her to the dark lord. Ah dear Selene you were always a good fuck but alas, this is something I should've done years ago, _Avada Kedevra!"_

I, still frozen in the corner where my mom was reprimanding me just moments ago, am still with my wand still clutched in my hand and a desperate look on my face. The moment the green light stopped flashing and Dmitri turned and stared at me with that cold look, it finally clicked. My mother is dead. My mother is dead, and the killer is right in front of me.

"Now its time to leav-"

I didn't say a word. Didn't think. I just said the first thing that came to my head _Crucio, _I murmured, eerily calm. _It felt good to bring him pain, _I thought_. Makes me forget my own. _When I felt as if I should stop because letting him go insane would be too easy I stopped. I then before he could say anything screetched, "_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _

_There_, I thought , _that is befitting, of all the blood he shed I believe bleeding to death is the way for him to go. Almost poetic_

I then apperated between buildings 11 and 13 Grimmuald place and entered the home of my father.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fanfiction at 4:25 am and not get paid for it?

Haha I felt like this is a great quote for how Scarlett's felling right about now, and that was from weeds, probably one of the greatest shows ever! You should check it out on Netflix or watch it on Showtime!

Silas: Shane wtf happened at the party?

Shane: I killed Pilar with a croquet mallet by the pool

Silas: No man I'm serious

Shane: Seriously I killed Pilar- with a mallet- by the pool

*awk silence*

Shane: She was gonna kill us so I popped the bitch

Silas: Are you serious man?

Shane: Serious as dad's heart attack

Chapter 3-

I crossed the platform with a click of my heels. 'This is it girl,' I thought. 'The moment you have been waiting for since mum told you those stories about her days at Hogwarts.' Scarlett made her way over to the Hogwarts express ignoring all she passed on the way. Well she tried to until-

"Hey you little slut" A nasally and aristocratic voice yelled

"Who you calling slut Pug-face?"

"Who you calling Pug-face bitch?

"Parkinson," I said a bit more calmly

"Sewlen," She replied

Then all hell broke loose. We squealed like pigs and everyone was staring. We ran at each other and hugged like our lives depended on it.

"What the hell are you doing here Sewlen"

"Well let's just say Hogwarts will be having a new transfer this year."

"I didn't think they accepted transfers?"

"Well they don't but let's just say I'm not taking _no_ for an answer!"

"That's our girl, but Dmitri let you go?"

"Err yea he had a change of heart." I said surprised that word of his death hasn't gotten out yet; I mean it's been a month already. They probably don't want it to spread. But I'd have to play the role as the grieving daughter when word does get out because only a couple of people know of my real parentage and everyone thinks that I'm Dmitri's daughter.

"Well good for me then, I'll actually get along with my roommates for once and I wont be the only girl any longer."

"What trouble with the ogre and the bitch?"

"Yea Greengrass and Bulstrode are a nightmare…well come on then, get on the train, your cousin's waiting for me to arrive."

Pansy is the type of girl to be very defensive and confrontational. She's a very smart girl who is very kind to her close friends but like me, it takes a while to warm up to her, others may think she's arrogant and mean but I think she is very kindhearted and loyal. Pansy isn't the prettiest girl on earth but her looks are different where, if you take a second look, you may realize that the slightly upturned nose and extra plump lips are actually quite sexy and exotic looking.

So with those final thoughts I confidently strutted onto the train without turning back and on our way to the compartment, I felt a lurch and we started to move.

You may be wondering how I know Pansy and everyone else and that's simple, purebloods stick together. Every summer and holiday I would meet up with 'the gang' as we call ourselves.

The gang consists of me, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. We get on fine but the only ones who really share my views on politics are Pansy and Blaise. Neither of them believes in pureblood elitism or death eaters and when the conversations turn to either, we talk amongst ourselves.

Pansy and I were slowly approaching the compartment, when we finally arrived I saw a scene that will forever be etched into my mind in all its ridiculousness.

Draco in all his 'machoness' and I use that term very loosely, was standing in what appeared to be his lecture mode, and talking about Durmstrang and how it's so much of a better school than Hogwarts.

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man is a mudblood lover – and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going so far away-"

"- How is dear Cissy doing these days hmmm? I mean it's been a whole two months seem I've seen the woman." Scarlett said relishing in the shock value. But unbeknownst to all of them, the members of their compartment weren't the only ones who jumped because I saw a red headed boy, a girl with bushy hair, and a boy with black hair whose face was turned away from me, in the compartment next door, listening in as well. Well you know what they say about eavesdroppers; if you're going to eavesdrop, do it right.

The girl looked startled to see me staring into their compartment and immediately ran and shut the door. Then all hell broke loose, yet again.

"Scarlett."

"Oi cuz next time you want to interrupt my conversations, warn m- WAIT WHATTHE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hey sexy." One face different from the others and oh so familiar…Blaise

"Ah dear Zambini I see you look sexier than ever…" I said with a smirk. And it was not a lie, Blaise in his 5 ft. 11 glory and perfectly chiseled tan face and body was the epitome of sexy. Michelangelo's David has nothing on his warm aristocratic features.

"Oi stop flirting with Zambini and tell me what the hell you're doing here!" Malfoy shouted and then my signature smirk turned in to a fawning smile.

"Ah, my little cousin didn't you miss me? I mean I came all this way just to see you! And we haven't seen each other for so long as it is! I thought you would be delighted to know that I'm transferring!" I said in a mock cooing voice.

"Transferring ….your bloody transferring? Since when? What about your father? Where have you two been this month anyways since you mother's death?" He asked rapidly

"You know about mother..." I whispered

"Well of course, it's the talk of the pureblood community." Nott said getting over his initial shock of me arriving. "A Sewlen dead and two missing – we were worried."

"Yea well I'm fine." I said. "I just walked home to see mother's dead body and freaked out so I ran away."

I decided that that was the story I would stick to so that no fingers were pointed at me when Dmitri's death was discovered. And I really did appear to be fine on the outside…more rage just collected on the inside. I was starting to get over it, I will always miss her but I'll never mourn her, she wouldn't ever want that.

"And I'm transferring for good." I said coldly, losing all easygoing humor after mother's death was mentioned. "Now before I'm bombarded with any more questions, I would like for you all to know that yes, Dmitri doesn't mind, and I know Hogwarts doesn't accept transfers, but I'm the exception."

I honestly had no idea on whether or not they will accept me but I had to try, and I doubt Dumbledore would turn me away after I tell him my story.

"So any questions?" I dared.

"Scarlett dear can you sit with me so that I can play with your luscious black locks?" Zambini murmured seductively.

"Ah of course Blaise darling." I smirked walking towards him.

Everyone else, looking scared at my little speech, decided that they would ignore me and talk amongst themselves. Everyone except for Blaise who looked unfazed.

"_So Scarlett." _He said in a barely audible whisper. "_You look tense, how about I take you into a different compartment so that you could…relax."_

"So everyone I'm getting kind of hungry, I think I'm going in search for the trolley. Blaise, would you like to accompany me?" I chirped.

"Oh I would love to show you the way Scarlett dear."

"Oi!" Crabbe yelled "Bring me and Goyle back some pumpkin pasties."

"Oh you imbecile." Pansy screeched "They're not actually getting food."

"Oh I geddit." Goyle blushed and whispered. Pansy was on the verge of cracking up with Draco and Theo. And Crabbe just looked dazed and confused. Blaise and I just left before the conversation could continue.

"So some friends we have huh?" I said.

"Yes, oh I think we should wait for the trolley in that empty compartment over there." He pointed at a compartment directly across from us that a couple of giggling girls seemed to be exiting.

Blaise grabbed me and threw me through the open doorway. I sat down and smirked as he shut the door and crawled on top of me.

"So Blaise dear, can you really get me relaxed?"

In response Blaise started sucking on my lower lip and then he bit down. Hard. That was it. Our little make out session, while innocent at first started to get heated. Our tongues were dominating. Both of us were too stubborn to loose. My jacket came off, and then my bustier. I was moaning as Blaise started touching my breasts though my bra. I was sitting there in a black strapless bra making out with Blaise and grinding against him when I heard it.

Well Draco to be exact.

"For the first time in your life Weasley." Draco sneered at the compartment across from us.

I looked over at Blaise questioningly?

"Weasley, which means potter and Granger are nearby." He said while dressing. He realized the moment Draco spoke that I lost interest.

Hmmm Potter. Now that's a name I recognize. Now I just have to dress so that I could meet the famous Harry Potter.

As I walked out of the compartment I saw Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. Along with them there were the three others I saw previously spying on us, joined by three more boys who seemed utterly unworthy of mentioning. (A/N It was Seamus, Neville, and Dean if you really do care; I just got this from the book) The girl seemed to be a smart one as she noticed me immediately. She was pretty enough, but she really needed to do something about that frizz. The redhead seemed to be embarrassed over something and Draco was laughing at the most ridicules pair of old dress robes I have ever seen. The black haired boy who I assumed to be Potter was still faced away from me and appeared to be glaring at Draco.

"So …Going to enter Weasley? Going to try to bring a bit of glory to your family's name? There's money involved as well, you know…so you could buy yourself a pair of decent dress robes."

"What are you talking about?" Weasley snapped.

"Are you going to enter?" Draco repeated. "I suppose you will potter, you never miss a chance to show off."

"Either explain or leave Malfoy!" said the girl angrily, forgetting about me.

"Yes Draco, explain?" I murmured sweetly.

I succeeded in making everyone in the compartment jump and turn around in shock except for the granger girl and Blaise.

"Scarlett what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be Fucking Zambini in an empty compartment?"

Now when someone gets a rise out of Draco, he lashes out on anyone near, and if it were anyone else they would have just dropped it and ignored him. But I'm not anyone else, I'm Scarlett Helena Sewlen, and I have a reputation to uphold. And I was getting pissed.

"Now Drakie dear," I said sweetly, "What would Aunty Cissy and Uncle Lucius say about your vulgar words?"

"I don't know, probably the same thing Aunt Selene would say about you fucking random boys in train compartments…you know… if she wasn't dead."

That was it! He could call me a slut all he wanted, but mentioning my recently deceased mum and his aunt was taking it too far.

I ran up too him and tackled him down I then proceeded to punch his face repeatedly until it took the combined efforts of Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to get me off. I then shoved them off and said _Flagrate _with venom_. _I used the spell to give Draco a little 'tattoo' on his chest. Let's just say having _Scarlett's Bitch _carved into your chest with fiery marks looks kind of painful. I just smirked and turned around. I was about to leave when I noticed something.

"Harry dear if you jaw drops any lower it may just fall off!" I said cheerily "Oh and I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Sewlen, Pleased to meet you" I then skipped away into an empty compartment leaving 9 dumfounded faces and a crying git.


End file.
